


Sweet Irony

by eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)



Series: What We Remember Forever [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cupcakes, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Past Child Abuse, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy
Summary: “When you look at a cupcake, you’ve got to smile.” –Anne Byrn, the “Cake Mix Doctor” (b. 1956)In which Lieutenant Hendorff is smacked in the face with Jim’s cute-stick.





	Sweet Irony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506238) by [eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy). 

> Reading "Never Too Late" is highly recommended prior to reading any other part of the "What We Remember Forever" series. If anything, please at least read this series' description! Thank you!
> 
> Also, a reminder: the OOC-ness on Spock's part was somewhat unavoidable due to nature of the initial prompt that sparked this little universe. By default I tried to write him as in-character as possible given the circumstances.

It had been Nurse Chapel’s idea to make cupcakes.

The galley chef and his staff had been ecstatic to aid their small captain in the activity, and as a direct result of their enjoyment literally _hundreds_ of cupcakes had been made in the span of half the day – many of them traditionally baked rather than simply reconstituted. It seemed impossible, but it was true, and not a few hours later Jim and some of the staff, along with Chapel, were wandering the ship and handing cupcakes out to the crew.

That was how Lieutenant Hendorff had run into him.

Chapel was with Jim, rolling a cart alongside the kid as he eagerly stopped crewmembers as they walked in order to pick out one of the sweet treats and give it to them. Hendorff had to admit, the kid was pretty cute, and he wasn’t just saying that because he was technically still the captain. Although they’d had a considerably rocky start during their academy years, he and Kirk had come to develop a respectable camaraderie during their first year of service together aboard the _Enterprise_. And while they weren’t really close by any means, Hendorff had found he rather liked Kirk, despite the fact that the captain tended to still call him by that amiably stupid nickname.

As Hendorff started to pass the two, Jim turned in his direction and quickly stopped. The kid’s eyes widened as he craned his neck in order to look up at the man.

Hendorff was not a person concerned about his size. He knew he was a pretty big guy – hell, that was probably one of the reasons Kirk had initially begun to urge him onto the path towards a possible promotion to chief of security – but it wasn’t until he had the four-year-old, such a tiny thing he now realized, staring awed up at him that the lieutenant suddenly became aware of just how looming he might be. Neither he nor Jim moved for a moment, and Hendorff wondered if he should just continue on; he didn’t want to scare the kid.

Chapel was looking on with a sense of calm amusement. Around them, the corridor seemed to have quieted considerably.

Jim turned around, standing up on his toes in order to reach up and pluck one of the treats from the top of the cart. He looked back up at Hendorff and smiled shyly, holding up the frosted pink confection to him.

“Cupcake?” came the tiny offering.

Further down the hall, the loud guffaw that could be heard no doubt belonged to Lieutenant Uhura.

The slight, almost nonexistent tension dissipated around them, and Hendorff soaked in the gentle irony of the situation. Chapel and some of the nearby officers also began to laugh, and the security officer couldn’t stop himself from joining in. Jim’s face positively shined in delight.

“Yeah, kid,” Hendorff relented easily, bending slightly and taking the cupcake from the child.

Jim paused in apparent thought for a moment before he stepped forward and hugged the officer around his knee. Hendorff raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nevertheless reached down and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jim said happily as he stepped back.

Hendorff raised the cupcake. “Thank _you_,” he returned, and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first wrote this, Lieutenant "Cupcake" had yet to be given an official canon name. Initially I named him Giotto, after the chief of security from the original Star Trek series. Since then he's been officially named Hendorff, so I've gone ahead and updated it. :)


End file.
